Plans Rearranged
by RayRayofCali
Summary: POST-MOVIE FIC. Anna and Kristoff are engaged and are getting married in five months. However, something little, yet HUGE, came up and Anna doesn't know what do do. Meanwhile, Kristoff is really trying to figure out why Anna is avoiding him so much when the wedding is nearing. Spoilers for the movie may be inside. Rated T for now. May change to M
1. Chapter 1

Anna came back to her bedroom and laid face down on the bed. She felt really bad and was afraid she would be shunned. After all, she and Kristoff had only been engaged for a month. The wedding wasn't for five more months. What was she gonna do?

She had just gotten back from her monthly check-up with the royal physician. She expected everything to go smoothly as they always did but she never expected that this would happen so quick.

She was pregnant with Kristoff's child.

She knew that it probably wasn't the smartest idea, being sexually involved with him before they were married but...she gave into temptation. She loved him so much and really wanted to show it so, they lost their virginity to each other that night. But, she guessed it gave him the courage he needed because that was the night he proposed. She was happy and ecstatic and they kissed some more and finally she was wearing a ring on her finger. She thought that it made her hand look amazing.

But now?

She wasn't sure what she was gonna do. Should she tell Kristoff or wait till the wedding night and pretend that she had a four month pregnancy? But, he probably wouldn't believe that. He was pretty smart for a guy that was purely raised in the mountains. She knew that she had to tell him but she really didn't want to be there when he said those dreadful words, 'I'm not ready to be a father'.That would tear her apart, and she really did not want to have to get rid of the baby. Abortion had just come around and she knew she was against it but right now, she was considering it.

She knew that as a princess, she had duties and couldn't stay in her room all day. She pulled her body off the bed and went on her way to Elsa's room. Anna knew she was working, but she really thought someone should know.

She walked around the castle, making her way to the seperate building where Elsa did her work. It was just beyond the stables. The fastest way was through the stables but when she looked inside the doors, Kristoff was there with Sven. She really didn't want to see him right now. She felt like puking at the sight of him. But maybe if she ran fast enough, he wouldn't notice her. So, she quickly took a breath and ran inside, desperate to make it to the other side without a word. She was running as fast as she could when something touched her arm and stopped her halfway through. She turned, and there was his hand on her arm.

"Anna? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked with a smile.

"HiKristoff,howareyou?That'snice.I' .BYE!" With that she pulled her arm out of his hand and left a cloud of her silouhette in the dust. She finally made it to the other side and shut the stable doors behind her. She leaned on them and let out a huge breath. Then to slow her heartrate down, she walked the rest of the way to Elsa's office.

Kristoff was very curious. That was definitely NOT his fiance. His fiance would have taken the time to answer him, give him a hug, maybe kiss for awhile. Why was she acting so strange? Sven was right next to him and shrugged his own shoulders.

"Sven, do you have any idea at all of what just happened?" Sven shook his head. "Hmm," Kristoff pondered.

Anna finally was at Elsa's doors. She opened them after she took a long deep breath. She poked her head in and Elsa was at her desk, writing something. Without looking up, Elsa spoke to her.

"Come in, Anna."

Anna fully opened the doors, made her way in then shut them immeadiately. Then she ran over to the windows, shut them and the curtains.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Everything was closed so the only light was the candle on her desk.

"Elsa, this is top secret but I have to tell you something. No one else can know, that's why everything is shut securely to make sure nothing can hear us."

"Anna, what is it. I have work."

"Well,...um,...you see,...uh,..."

"Well, um, you see, uh, why don't you come back when you have a response." Elsa went to pull the curtains open but Anna stopped her.

"I didn't know who else to talk to." Then Anna burst out into tears. Elsa was shocked. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around her younger sister and rubbed her back.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. I'm sure whatever it is, it's not as bad as you think."

"But it is, I've done a horrible thing."

"Did you murder someone?"

"No."

"Did you break the law?"

"No."

"Did you drop a commoners baby?" At the word 'baby', Anna's tears and cries increased. "Oh, Anna, I'm sure you didn't hurt the baby. I'm sure it'll be just fine."

"No, that's not it. It has to do with Kristoff."

"Sweetie, did you cheat on him?"

"I would never do something so hurtful."

"Is it that you don't love him anymore?"

"No, I love him more than anything."

"Then what is it, Anna?" Anna's cries decreased a bit so she could talk to her sister.

"Well. I love him. And he loves me."

"Well of course you love each other. That's why you're getting married."

"I know. But did I tell you how he proposed?"

"Not really."

"Well, he just regularly asked me and I said yes."

"Just got down one one knee and said it?"

"No, we were lying down and he asked me."

"Aw, I could imagine you two already on the lawn under the big tree and him asking."

"Elsa, we weren't outside."

"Stables?"

"No. We were...well...we were in his bedroom."

"Oh. ok."

"But that's not all."

"Anna, what happened."

"Well, it's what happened before hand."

"What do you mean?" Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes with a look that said, "c'mon. We were in his bedroom, at night, on his bed! There were no clothes!" Then Elsa's eyes widened and she realized what had happened that night. "Ohhh..." Anna stared at her waiting for her to say something. "So, you're not a virgin anymore?"

"No, I'm not. I know it's always known as proper to be pure until your wedding night but..."

"Oh, Anna it's alright. You'd be surprised how many adults don't wait that long."

"Wait, Elsa...have you...?"

"Me? No. I have a purity ring. But it's ok that you did it. It's fine."

"But it isn't because I just found out today about something."

"Wait a minute...Anna...are you?"

Anna nodded and Elsa's eyes widened again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apparently, a lot of people like this story so far. Right now my writing ego has taken a major blow so I'm not updating as soon as I usually do and I now suffer from ... writer's block. (dun dun DUUUUNNNN!) So I'm actually writing this and probably will be for awhile. I still haven't seen Frozen so I don't know much, (even if I have read the script.) so I'm just wingin' it. Anyway, enough of me. Oh, and I'm sorry I deleted Journey To Love. But it was basically just the movie and someone made a snappy remark and I took it personal and usually one person can't make me do something like that. But it's still not as bad as the RayRayofCali incident on fictionpress awhile ago. Many of my stories were taken down. There were three stories that were taken down. Everyone was shocked and it wasn't that someone broke in and took them down. No, I was a coward, and the guy I would write out my fantasy that he would like me too, he decided to read them. So before he could get into the second chapter, I deleted the stories. Nothing has been as extreme as that. So don't worry.**

**Anyway, continue on. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Anna and Elsa were still in Elsa's business room. Anna was clutching her stomach, thinking about the child inside of her. Elsa was holding her shoulders and Anna softly sobbed. Elsa knew that she should've have finished writing out her servants payments but she felt that this was more important. She was holding Anna in her arms for at least half an hour when they heard a knock. Anna looked up. She stared at the door. Then she got up.

"Thank you, Elsa but I should probably leave you to your-"

"It's Kristoff, Elsa. I need to talk to you." Anna froze. Both of them did. Anna ran back to Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm not ready to even look at him! I'm afraid I'll blurt it out!" she whispered so Kristoff wouldn't know she was there. But she was too late.

"Anna, are you in there too?" Then Kristoff opened to door to find Anna holding onto Elsa's shoulders and Elsa doing the same. Then Anna looked at him. It looked like she had been crying. Kristoff ran over to her. "Anna, are you ok? What's wrong?" He took her in his arms. Anna didn't know what to say. But she did know that she had always felt safe in his arms. But still she didn't want to tell him just yet. She looked to Elsa for help.

"Um, she was reading, uh, Les Miserables."

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"In the end, everyone except Cosette and Marius die." she paused. "That's what Anna's so upset about."

"Oh, well I've never read that. But why didn't you come to me?" Kristoff asked.

"Well," _sniffle_ "Elsa's read it before. She knew what I was talking about when I said that it wasn't right for Jean Valjean to die like that. Especially Eponine." Then she burst into tears again.

"Obviously, this book is important to you. I'll read it." Kristoff said. Anna looked up at him.

"Really? Are you sure? It's really depressing." She looked into his eyes.

"Sweetie, I think I can take it." He smiled at her and started walking her to the door. "In fact, I'll go to the library and get a copy and read it for myself...right after I have a private conversation with Elsa." With that he sort of pushed her out of the room and shut the door. Anna, confused and angry, turned around to face Elsa's doors again and started pounding on them. Despite her efforts, Kristoff wouldn't let her in.

"Elsa, I need help."

"What is it Kristoff?"

"Well, it's about Anna." Elsa froze. "The thing is, she's been acting distant lately. I don't know what to do. For the past week, she's probably only looked at me for a total of five minutes. That can't be normal for an engaged couple right?"

"Well, um, I don't think so."

"I mean really, she may be busy with the wedding but don't you think she should actually acknowledge me from time to time? I _am_ the one she's planning to marry."

"Just give her some space, Kristoff. This is very new to her. She's practically been cooped up in this castle her whole life."

"I know. I just miss spending time with her, that's all." He sat down looking depressed. Elsa sighed. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I know you do. And even though she may be stressed out now, I know she loves you. She just forgets to say it at times. Plus, you know how stubborn she can be." Kristoff chuckled.

"You got that right." They both laughed.

"So, feel better?" Kristoff sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish she'd talk to me."

"So are you gonna read that book?"

"Huh?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Les Miserables. She asked you to read it."

"Oh, right. I guess I will." He stood up. "Thanks, Elsa. You're the best." He walked over to the door and left. Elsa ran her hands through her hair and stared at the ground. She didn't want to keep secrets. She hated it. She just wanted them to get along again. She pulled at the roots of her hair.

"I'm gonna lose it."

_**A+K A+K A+K**_

Anna laid down on her bed preparing for sleep. She was in her light yellow nightgown and her hair was in a bun. She had set down her book, Great Expectations, and turned down the lamp. She was just about to sleep when she heard something outside her door. She got out of bed and hesitantly opened the door. Kristoff was walking down the hallway heading outside. _What on earth is he doing outside this late? _she thought. She went in her room again and grabbed her coat. She pulled it over herself and headed out and followed him to the...stables?

Anna crept behind him, hoping he wouldn't hear her. Until she stepped on a twig and it snapped. Quickly she ran behind a bush as Kristoff turned around. He held his lantern in the air in front of him.

"Who's there?"

She breathed as quiet as she could as he neared her. She hid as low to the ground as she could but it was no use. Kristoff held the lantern close to the bush she was hidden behind. He saw those blue eyes and knew exactly who it was.

"Anna?" He set down the lantern on the ground in front of the bush and walked behind it to find Anna crouching down. He kneeled next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Well," she sighed. "I was following you." Kristoff chuckled.

"Why were you following me?" He smiled at her, amused that she would do something like this. This may not have been the acknowledge he wanted but it would do for now. At least they were talking. He was determined to ask a lot of questions just to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I saw you walk outside and I wanted to know what you were doing so late." She looked embarrased and nervous. Kristoff laughed.

"Sweetie, I forgot to give Sven his serving of oats. He's still hungry." Anna blushed.

"Oh,"she mumbled. Kristoff held her hand and lifted her. He didn't let go.

"If you want, you can come with me." Anna smiled and nodded. He leaned down and took the lantern in hand. In his other hand was Anna. They walked into the stables and Kristoff walked to the barrel and grabbed a bucketful. Anna watched as Kristoff filled Sven's stall with the oats. Sven had his tongue hanging out as he anticipated all the food. Kristoff tossed the bucket into his stall and immediately, Sven stuffed his face into the ground, eating it all. Kristoff wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulder as they watched Sven act like a pig with his food. Kristoff and Anna turned and they both headed back to the castle. Anna leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her closer. They walked all the way to her bedroom like that. When they made it to her door Kristoff faced her.

"So, goodnight." he said softly.

"Goodnight." she responded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. As he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and attached her lips to his. He was a bit taken by surprise but he quickly got over it and responded with a lot of passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wove her hands into his hair. However, she released him and opened the door. She pulled him inside.

"Anna," he pulled away, with a lot of effort. "Maybe I should head to my bedroom." But Anna had other plans. She was kissing down his neck as she also unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed him onto her bed then straddled him and leaned into his ear.

"Stay," she softly growled in his ear. He let out a groan as she grinded on his pelvis. After she did that, he was weak. There was no way he could say no to her. As he unlaced her corset, he was damn happy. _This_ was the acknowledge he was looking for.


End file.
